Winding Paths
This is the first book to the Falling Dew series. And made by A cat made out of black Find another of my stories here and another one here =Chapter 1: Rising Storms= Dove`s Call walked into the camp. "I have come," she mewed. Rose`s Thorns peeked her head out of her den. "What for," she mewed. "To tell you, there is a bad storm coming," she mewed. "You must fight it together," she meowed. "What is that news," yowled Rose`s Thorns. Holly Stars slinked out of her den. "Good morning," she mewed. Dove`s Call leaped down from the Great Rock. Fire`s Flame looked at Dove`s Call, half surprised. "Your good at anouncmments," he mewed. "Thanks," mewed Dove`s Call. Mint`s Leaf walked out of her den, surprised when she saw Dove`s Call. "Your not usually up yet," she mewed in surprise. Dove`s Call twitched her ears. Holly Stars purred. "Its not about 'usually'," she mewed. Mint`s Leaf ignored her. "Its just about Sunhigh," mewed Fire`s Flame. "Who cares," mewed Tree Fall. He padded up to the Fresh Kill Pile. "Hey," he mewed. "There`s no prey," he meowed. Dove`s Call quickly sent out hunting patrols. Blue Sky walked out of camp. "Where do you think your going," mewed Dove`s Call. "The Moon Cave," she meowed. "Why," mewed Dove`s Call. "I have to figure out Star Tribe`s prophecy," she meowed. With that, she charged out of the camp. "Blue Sky," called Dove`s Call. There was no reply. "To bad," mewed Rose`s Thorns. Tree Fall charged into his den. "Lightning Flash," he meowed. "Yes," mewed the she cat. "What`s on your mind," he mewed. "Oh, nothing much," mewed Lightning Flash. "Oh," mewed Tree Fall. Pouring Rain stretched, and slinked to the fresh kill pile. "Oh, look at those storm clouds," she mewed in amazement. "The Rising Storm," mewed Dove`s Call. Freezing Ice ran to Dove`s Call. "What did you say," she mewed. "Its the Rising Storm," mewed Dove`s Call. "Everyone, in your dens," she yowled. Cats raced into their dens, Dove`s Call was last. Wind blew hard, forcing cats to fight it. "This is scary," mewed Sand Storm, one of the kits. Lightning Flash snuggled up with her. "I`m sorry," mewed Lightning Flash. "I hope Blue Sky is okay," meowed Dove`s Call. Shining Moon looked at Dove`s Call, half surprised. =Chapter 2: The Storm= "What," mewed Dove`s Call. "Your not usually like this," meowed Shining Moon. "I have changed," mewed Dove`s Call. "Why," meowed Shining Moon. "I wanted to," mewed Dove`s Call. Shining Moon closed her eyes to take a nap. A cat layed outside, bleeding. "Who`s that," meowed Dove`s Call. "Who cares," mewed Tree Fall. "I do," mewed Dove`s Call. She walked into the heavy rain, she grabbed the cat`s scruff and brought her in the den. "Your fine," breathed Dove`s Call. The gray she-cat soon awoke. "My name is Water," she mewed. "I`m Dove`s Call," meowed Dove`s Call. "Welcome to The Tribe of Falling Stars," she meowed. "Thanks," mewed Water. "Would you like to join," mewed Dove`s Call. "Sure," mewed Water. "Then from this moment forward, you will be known as Water Ripple," meowed Dove`s Call. Rose`s Thorn looked jelaous. Dove`s Call ignores me! she thought. Rose`s Thorns growled lightly. "What," mewed Dove`s Call. "I want you to love me like everyone else," mewed Rose`s Thorns. "I do," meowed Dove`s Call in surprise. "I don't think so," she mewed. Flashing Light questioned Rose`s Thorns. "She does," mewed Flashing Light. "She doesn't," mewed Rose`s Thorns. Thunder boomed overhead. "The storm is getting worse," mewed Dove`s Call. Wind Whirl stared at the gray sky. "What is it," meowed Dove`s Call. "The storm," mewed Wind Whirl. "Its getting worse, isn't it," mewed Dove`s Call. Water Ripple nodded. "Uh huh," mewed Wind Whirl. Dove`s Call pawed her nest. "Ugh," she mewed. "This is boring," Wind Whirl ignored her, she looked up at the clouds. The clouds got darker, and darker. "This is not boring," mewed Water Ripple. "Its fun in a way," she mewed. "Yeah right," meowed Rose`s Thorns. Flashing Light closed her eyes to take a nap. =Chapter 3: Ending Of The Storm= Flashing Light looked at how bad the lightning was. "We cant go out," she mewed. "Why," yowled Tree Fall, complaining. "Look at the storm!" She meowed. Water Ripple stared at it. Lightning crashed just outside the den. "Eek!" She yowled. "Its nothing to be scared of," mewed Dove`s Call. Night`s Darkness; the new Sharpclaw, looked at them. "Huh," he mewed. Dove`s Call shook her head. "Wait isn`t there a lake close by," meowed Rose`s Thorns. "Look!" yowled Dove`s Call. A huge wave washed over the den! Cats were carried out by it! "Help!" Yowled Water Ripple. "I`m coming!" Mewed Dove`s Call. Category:Falling Dew Category:Hollytuft Category:Fanfictions